Why?
by NeverEndingImagination1210
Summary: This story is my first ever fanfic.give it a chance.A Sanubis fic. Sadie makes a choice that can last forever or just a lifetime. its rated T cause I'm not sure about some of the stuff that is in here it's not bad but I don't think 5 yr olds can read it
1. Chapter 1

Sanubis

I stare into her beautiful eyes. Her blue eyes. The eyes that I've memorized over there months. I see those eyes every where I go.

I stare into his eyes. The chocolate brown eyes that make me melt. I've memorized them.

Her lips. Just a few inches away from mine. Her soft pink lips that I've kissed once. And wanted to kiss them again since then. I lean closer diminishing the space between mine and hers.

I see him coming closer. But i don't want him to._ Yes, you do you've wanted him to kiss you since that day in the graveyard. No, Im mortal and he's immortal. I'll die one day and he'll stay._

I swift her lips with mine and she pulls away. My heart just broke. I feel torn. someone's filled my head with lies that I've come to believe. I've believe that we could be. I didn't believe it at first but now I do.

His lips swift mine and I want to give in. _Don't lead him on. You know you can't be. But why? Why can't we be. He's a god your a mortal. Your nothing special. Just mortal. _I pull away. I see it in his eyes. Betrayal, sadness, confusion.

"W-wh-why?" He asks.

"Because, I..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to anyone who thought this was another if you want to see how this plays out send reviews since this is my first fanfic i will be opened to criticism. don't be afraid to hold back i want to know your honest opinions. i will need at lest 3 reviews to continue but with everything going on in my life *long heavy sigh* it will take some time to a week or 1210:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Well as promised on Christmas the next chapter to Why…?**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own TKC I only own the plot to this story. Sorry for uploading it so late. My brother took away my laptop.**_

_~EARLIER THAT DAY~SPOV_

I woke up to a screaming Felix."NO! GIVE IT BACK!," screamed Felix "please give it back." he . I hate being woken up. Everyone knew not to wake me up in the morning. Carter was proof of that. He made the accident of waking me up and I punched him in the head and he passed out for a full week.I looked at my bedside table to stare at my iPod. It was 6:30 a.m!

"can you give it back please," I heard Felix whisper. " I don't know if I should," a new voice said.I heard Felix starting to sob. That instantly woke me up. I mean, Felix is one of my favorite trainees. His love of penguins first was annoying but then I found it was actually quite cute. When I heard Felix about to cry a grabbed my staff and wand from my bedside table ( hey when you are a magnet for monsters, evil magicians, and gods who don't like me. You have to be fully prepared for a surprise attack) and ran out the door. What I saw was horrible. I saw young Felix curled up in a ball by my bedroom door. With puffy eyes and sadness all around his young face.

"N'dah" I commanded. And calmed when I saw Felix protected by magic. I turned to see who was making Felix cry but whoever it was started to run. I guess they knew not to wake me up in the morning.

"Heh~sieh" I said. And the figure turned back. I was shocked to see who made Felix cry it was. Walt.

"Walt. What in the bloody world," I whispered. I suddenly felt someone pull on my pajama pants and saw Felix trying to get my attention. I got down to his eye level. And he whispered "Sadie he took my stuff penguin." I gasped. Felix's stuffed penguin was something that reminded him of his mom he never left it out of his sight. When one of our trainees picked it up to clean the Great room Felix let a bunch of penguins loose on her."A'max" slipped out of me in anger. And heard Walt cry in pain and drop Felix's penguin. I snatched it and gave it to Felix who immediately hugged it and hugged me before running of to his room.

When the command wore off I knelt beside Walt. And asked "Why did you do that. Why did you make Felix cry. You know how he is with his stuff penguin." He was silent. I couldn't take it. So I left him in the hall and went into my room. And changed out of my pajamas.

_Why would Walt do unlike him. _ I groaned and fell on top of my bed.

"Lady Kane, are you alright." a new voice said and my heart fluttered at the sound._Why does he call me Lady Kane I've told him so many bloody times to call me Sadie._" Call me Sadie you know I don't like being called _Lady Kane._ Anubis." I replied. "Sorry La-Sadie" "Its ok" " Sadie can we talk in my territory?" "Sure I need to get away from here anyway". Next thing I knew we were in the graveyard that was around the corner from the house. I turned and what I saw were his eyes staring into mine.

WPOV(Walts Point Of View)

_Why did I do that? Why did I make Felix cry? What came over me? It hurt me to see her walk away. But why did I feel that. Every time I'm near her my stomach flutters, my hands get sweaty, and I'm speechless. Why? Did I feel something for Sadie. NO…did I? I just saw her leave and I felt so angry at myself for hurting MY GODS!I I'm in love with Sadie Kane. I need to find her._

With that I got up and knocked on her door… no answer. I knocked again…no answer. I opened the door and saw the room empty. I panicked. I looked for her and smelled the faint smell of death._Anubis was left with where?A graveyard you dummy. He took her to a graveyard. Where's the nearest graveyard. Around the corner._ I began to sprint. Soon I found myself out the door of the house and ran like my life depended on it. I turned at the corner and saw the graveyard. I saw Sadie and Anubis staring at each other. I ran inside and I heard Sadie say "Because, I…" "Because I love her." I Interrupted her. She turned and look at me. Shock and confusion crossed her face.

SPOV

"Because, I…"

"Because I love her" said a new voice.I turned to see no other than Walt. I heard Anubis let out a small growl.I couldn't process what was happening and I felt myself go limp and I blacked out.

APOV

I was about to hear Sadie's answer when that-that Walt confess his feelings for her. Next thing I knew Sadie was in my arms unconscious. I stared at her shocked. And not knowing what to do I scooped her up in my arms and transported us into the great room of the house. I saw Carter come in and anger flooded through him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" He demanded."I don't know we were talking and Walt came suddenly and she just fainted." I replied." Take her to the infirmary I'll go get Jaz." I nodded and walked with a passed out Sadie in my arms and laid her down in a bed that was in the infirmary. Carter came in with a girl I didn't know and two other buff guys. The girl went straight to Sadie and checked on her while the two other guys grabbed me and dragged me out of the infirmary. I struggled with no success. And I just saw the door to the infirmary leave my sight and I swear it was there a second ago.

I panicked.

**What do you think happened?How will Sadie respond to what just happened to her.**

**Thats it for this chapter. I'll need at least 3 reviews this time. **

**Oh and A'max means to burn.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own TKC. I only own the plot to this story. Shout out to the people who reviewed: Thnx this chapter goes to you guys. Keep reviewing!**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

I woke up to noise outside my door. I kept hearing Felix cry. I was about to go outside and check it out but stopped when I heard someone say N'dah. Knowing someone was there I went to my bed and laid there till the clock said 6:45 a.m. I walked to my closet and changed into my normal egyptian training attire. I grabbed my kopesh and stepped outside to the hallway. I went to Sadie's room next door. But her door was opened._That's weird Sadie always has her door closed. Is she ok?_ I stepped in and saw no sign of Sadie. I grew more anxious and looked around and Sadie was no where to be seen. I turned around and that's when I noticed something that scared me to death. Sadie's staff and wand were on the floor and her iPod was untouched. I panicked. I ran out of her door and went to Jaz's room. I knocked…and the door opened revealing Jaz who was ready for her classes today.

"Jaz have you seen Sadie anywhere. I went to her room and she wasn't there." I asked

"Carter are you sure that she's not downstairs eating breakfast." Jaz replied

"Positive"

"How are you sure"

"Cause her staff and her wand were on the floor untouched and so was her iPod."

I saw Jaz's eyes panic. My nervousness came back and I started to hyperventilate.

"Carter calm down we'll find her. How about you look downstairs and I'll look up here"

"Ok and tell everybody classes will be canceled today."

"Ok. I will"

I started to walk away and head down the stairs. I stepped into the great room and what I saw made me erupt into flames. I saw that-that DOG carrying my sister who was passed out in his arms.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" I screamed/demanded. I thought of twenty ways to kill him. But stopped remembering he was a god and especially the god of death. He started to talk.

"I don't know we were talking and Walt came suddenly and she just fainted" He replied. All I understood is that Walt came and said something and whatever he said made her pass out. I blame Walt for whatever will become of my sister.

"Take her to the infirmary. I'll go get Jaz"

He started to walk in the direction of the infirmary and stepped through the doors. I started to run up the stairs and accidentally bumped into Jaz causing her to fall on the floor.

"I am so sorry Jaz. I didn't see you there. Here let me help you up." I said.

I helped her up and she tripped and I caught her in my arms. I blushed.

"Um. So did you find Sadie yet?" She asked. And all the anger came back to me.

"Yeah" I said turning my hands to fists and saying through my teeth.

"What happened?"

"Once I got downstairs. I saw Sadie passed out in Anubis's arms. I asked what happened and apparently him and Sadie were talking and Walt came and he said something and then she passed out and here I am telling you this. I'm really scared can you check on her."

"Yeah. Where is she"

"In the infirmary"

"Wow. Sadie's in the infirmary. What happened?" said two new voices. I turned and saw one of our college aged trainees. Matt and Nick. They both grew very fond of Sadie and protected her like she was their very own little sister.

"Sadie passed out and apparently it's either Walt or Anubis's fault" Jaz answered.

I saw both guys clench their fists. And their arms started to shake out of anger.

"Walt did this. I'll kill him" Said Matt.

"I'll kill Anubis. I do know all his tricks." Said Nick.

" Well she's in the infirmary. I'm going to need you guys to drag Anubis or Walt if one of them is there."

"Deal. Lets go"

We all headed to the infirmary. And I saw Anubis's head only sisters arm and just staring at her protectively and affectionally. I grew more angrier. Matt and Nick saw Anubis also and walked to him. Grabbed him by the arms and drag him out of the infirmary.

"L'mun" I said. And I knew that the infirmary has hidden out of sight.

"WHAT DID YOU DO! TELL ME!AHHHHH!"I heard Anubis yell.

"Carter that was not necessary. Anubis cares for Sadie as much as you do." Jaz said.

"I don't care. I just don't want to see Sadie hurt. How is she" I said

"She's fine just a little shocked. She'll wake up in a couple minutes."

"A'max," I heard Anubis say. And I heard Matt and Nick groan, "W'peh" he said. And I saw a very angry Anubis walk into the infirmary.

"Well. I see that you freed yourself from Matt and Nick. Anubis"

"Carter stop it." Jaz warned.

"It was surprisingly easy. Especially Nick even though he follows my path."

"Why you little…"

"What?Dog. It doesn't bother me. I know I'm a dog"

I drew out my Kopesh and started to charge.

"Stop" I heard someone whimper and I froze.

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

I just laid there in Anubis's arms. I felt us getting transported somewhere but I didn't know where. That is until I heard Carter yell. Bloody hell. I just wanted to stay here and not open my eyes. Anubis started to walk and I soon felt myself being transferred from his arms to a bed. Bloody hell I'm in the infirmary. I felt Anubis's head on my arm. I wanted to reassure him that I'm fine but I couldn't move.

I heard the door open and I'm pretty sure it was Carter with Jaz. Suddenly Anubis's head was pulled away from my arm. My heart started to beat faster. I didn't want to be apart from him.

I heard Carter say "L'mun" I panicked.

Jaz was telling Carter that what he did was unnecessary but Carter said that he didn't care and didn't want to see me hurt._ Please. I've fought monsters that are worse and yet he's afraid of me getting hurt by a boy._

I heard Anubis yell and it simply tore my heart._But why? Because you love him. I know I do but he'_s _immortal and I'm mortal. So that doesn't mean you can't be happy now.I know. But who do I pick Anubis or Walt? Anubis. He stayed with me. He carried me to make sure I was ok. He's yelling outside for me. Walt. He isn't here. He didn't carry me to make sure I was alright. He's not outside yelling for me. Anubis is but not Walt. Anubis I love with all my heart. Not Walt. Anubis is the one I choose._ I tuned back into what was happening to me and what I heard made me open my eyes. I heard Anubis and Carter on the brink of a fight. I heard Carter take out his Kopesh and instantly I told them to stop. I took in my surroundings and soon my vision was blocked by Anubis holding me in his arms and Carter on my other side staring angrily at my Anubis. But I didn't care.

I put my head in the crook of Anubis's neck and cried there. He kept saying that everything is ok and felt his lips kiss the top of my head.

Minutes later my sobs started to stop. I took my head out of Anubis's neck and I took a big breath and started to speak.

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

I was about to destroy that dog. When I heard Sadie whimper a stop from her lips. I turned and I saw Anubis run to her and wrap his arms around her protectively and I wanted to kill him so badly.

I saw Sadie cry into Anubis's neck and I grew more angrier. Minutes later Sadie spoke.

**W**

**A**

**L**

**T**

_What just happened. What did I do._

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

I saw Sadie with her eyes open. I felt myself happy. I ran to her. I was so happy. But she wasn't and that broke my heart. She started to cry and put her head in the crook of my neck. I let her cry it all out. Then she started to speak.

"Jaz. Can you leave. I need to talk with Anubis and Carter for a moment." She ask's.

"Sure Sadie. And guys please don't pressure her if she gets to much stress she'll pass out again." Jaz replies.

"Jaz. Thanks for checking on me"

"No problem Sadie."

I saw the girl named Jaz step out and close the door behind her. I turned to Sadie with a confused expression. She met my eyes and smiled and I smiled back.

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

I met Anubis's eyes and I smiled and I received a smile back. I turned to Carter and it was obvious that he was pissed off completely.

"Carter calm down." I asked and I felt Anubis stiffen. I put my head on his chest while still looking at Carter.

"Sadie how are you calm. This DOG just made you pass out." He replied.

"I can be so calm because it wasn't Anubis who made me pass out it was. Walt"

"Walt. What did he do" Asked Carter. Anubis shifted uncomfortably and I just rubbed his arm with my hand. He relaxed.

"Well. I was talking to Anubis and I was about to tell him that we couldn't be together," Anubis slowly moved his arms away from me. I grabbed his arms and put them around me again. I could tell he was confused but I continued." When I was about to tell him that. Walt came and he said that he. Loved me. I couldn't understand what was happening and that is when I passed out and well you know the rest."

"Okay so it's Walt's fault that you passed out. And I'm confused if you were about to end it with Anubis than why don't you?"

"Because when I was passed out I kept thinking who should I pick. And I chose Anubis" Anubis relaxed and put his head on my shoulder and I rested my head on his.

"Why Anubis?"

"Because. Do you see Walt anywhere. No. Anubis carried me here to make sure I was ok. He yelled for me and broke into here. Which I'm very upset with you cause you dragged him out of here. And he ran to me and right now he is holding me like any moment I will disappear so thats why. Because he is right here with me. But Walt isn't."

"Oh. Well I was pissed off cause I saw you passed out in his arms and I didn't want to see him anywhere near you, so I had Matt and Nick drag him out of here but that didn't work."

"Of course that didn't work. He loves me and he would do anything for me. I have never seen Anubis pissed off but after what I heard I don't think I want to"

"You'll never see me like that. I can't be mad at you." Anubis whispered into my ear causing me to giggle.

"Well you'll see me mad if you piss me off" I whispered to Anubis. He chuckled.

"OK. Since we got that out of the way. Carter I want you to apologize to Anubis for dragging him out of here without an explanation."

"But Sadie-"

"NOW" I glared at him. His reaction was priceless I wanted to laugh but I had to keep myself serious.

"I'm sorry Anubis"

"For…" I wondered. Kidding.

"For having Matt and Nick drag you out of here"

"Apology accepted" Anubis answered

"Now Anubis I want you to apologize to Matt and Nick for hurting them. AND I want you to apologize to Carter for not taking him seriously when he apologized to you."

"But Sadie-"

"NOW Anubis" I glared.

"Sorry Carter for not taking you seriously when you apologized."

"Apology accepted." Carter answered

"Ok. Now Carter I want you to go get Matt and Nick"

"Ok. Sadie."

Carter left. And I stared at Anubis.

"So you chose me." He said.

"Yes. Yes I did" I replied.

"Because you love me"

"Yes I do Death Boy"

"Well I love you too Lady Kane"

"Ugh. Don't call me Lady Kane. Annie"

"Ugh . Don't call me Annie."

"She can if she wants to DOG" Said Matt and Nick.

"So Sadie are you ok. Do you need me to drag this mutt out of here." Said Nick

"No Nick. But he does have something to say to you. Anubis"

"I'm sorry for hurting you guys."

"Apology accepted" said Matt and Nick

"Now Matt and Nick apologize for dragging him out of here without any explanation. I don't want to hear any buts. Apologize NOW"

"Sorry Anubis" Apologized Nick and Matt.

"Ok. Now lets go to the great room and hang and before you go on hating Anubis it was Walt who made me pass out."

I got up and walked to the great room and froze at what I saw. Anubis wrapped his arms around my waist and I saw Matt, Nick, and Carter step in front of me. Ready for a fight.

"Walt. What do you want" I heard Anubis, Carter, Matt, and Nick say.

"I want to speak with Sadie" He answered.

**What do you think will happen? Review. It only takes a couple seconds. Have any opinions don't feel afraid to tell me. I know some of you might be mad at me for having Carter blush when he caught Jaz but I'm putting it out there that in this story he is confused about Zia and Jaz. I'll write a chapter about them and then I'll have Carter choose between Zia and Jaz. Who do you want to end up with Carter. The most replies will end up with Carter. So tell me your answer. I'll update when I get 3 or 5 reviews.**

**AND shout out to ArtemisHarryAnimorphisfan96 for understanding the joke when Carter had Matt and Nick drag Anubis out of the infirmary. Carter isn't buff enough to take on Anubis. Can anyone find out the joke I put into this story you'll have to read the story carefully to find it. Keep an open min**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Sorry I didn't upload earlier like I promised. I've had writers block. i started to recover during my ELA class. We were reviewing poems and I read this one poem and the idea came to me. Well I always had this idea but I never knew how to make this chapter presentable. And then I finally finished it. Writers block is a terrible disease I never wish it upon on even my worst enemy. Well, see you below.**

**I do NOT own TKC. Only the plot to this story. **

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%***

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

" Your not speaking with her." Anubis stated

"I said _Sadie _not Jackel head" Walt countered

"You don't tell her what to do"

"And you do?"

"NO. But it's my job to protect her."

"Since when? Last time I checked she was going to turn you down."

"Last time I checked she-"

"STOP!" I yelled

Everyone turned to face me. And I was fuming. I couldn't take it.

"This feud will end TODAY! Understand. Now all of you into the dinning room table. NOW!" Carter was about to speak probably saying that this wasn't his problem but I shut him up with my death glare. Carter retracted and listened to me.

I got out of Anubis's hold on my waist and walked off towards the dinning room. It was filled with trainees but when that saw me pissed off they all ran out. Afraid of what I was about to do.

~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*

**T**

**R**

**A**

**I**

**N**

**E**

**E**

**S**

_Run! Sadie's pissed! Run!_

_~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*_

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Anubis, Walt, Carter, Matt, and Nick came in. I sat at the head of the table. Anubis sat to my right. Walt to my left. Matt, and Nick sat on the side where Anubis was. Carter was at the end of the table.

"I'm tired of this feud. What gives? Why do you hate each other? And better yet Anubis can we use the feather of truth. I won't stand for any lies." I saw refusal in Anubis's face but him seeing me in how much I hated this feud he disappeared with a nod and came back seconds later with the feather of truth.

"Ok. Now that your life is on the line. Now Walt. Why do you hate Anubis?"

Walt took the feather of truth from Anubis and started to speak.

"I don't know. Mostly because he likes you. I didn't want competition. I don't trust him." Walt answered

"Ok. Now Anubis. Why do you hate Walt?"

"Same. I don't know. He likes you. He showed interest in you and I got jealous. I saw what he did to you. You tried to find out the truth and he pushed you away and I saw that it hurt you which hurt me. I don't trust him from the fear of you getting hurt." Anubis answered.

"See. You guys don't even know about a single thing about each other and yet you hate each others guts. Why? Because of me."

"Sadie shouldn't we get the feather of truth back. I'm worried that it will cause some trouble." Carter interrupted

"Sure. Anubis you can return it now." Anubis nodded and disappeared again and like last time he came back a couple of minutes later.

"Sadie can we please talk about what I said in the graveyard." Walt asked

Anubis growled. I know he wanted to avoid this conversation. I don't want this conversation either but I want to get it out of the way.

"Anubis, I know you don't want to hear this conversation but if we don't get it out of the way now it's going to bite us later."

"I know. It's just I really don't want to hear this conversation."

"OH. Stop you big baby. You'll live" Interrupted Nick

"Sadie do you feel the same way?" Walt asked clearly upset

I sighed.

"No Walt. I don't feel the same way."

I saw anger consume Walt's face and then he turned to Anubis. And lunged.

"NO! WALT STOP!"

Walt had pinned down Anubis. And Walt peeled back one of his own hands and formed a fist. When he was prepared to throw a punch I lunged for Walt. I pushed him off of Anubis withe my arms and pinned him down. But not for long. Either he didn't know it was me because he threw me off with his legs causing me to hit my head on the floor. Hard. That I started to see black spots in my vision. When my sight returned to normal I saw Anubis getting up and with one look at me he lunged for Walt. When he had Walt pinned down I saw that Anubis was shaking. And Carter, Matt, and Nick just sat there shocked.

~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*

**M**

**A**

**T**

**T**

**N**

**I**

**C**

**K**

_Your dead Walt. How dare you hurt Sadie._

_~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~%*_

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

I groaned and tried to get myself up. Matt and Nick came to their senses and came to help me. While Carter still sat there shocked. Nick put me into his arms and carried me to the chairs that surrounded the table. He sat me down and then Carter seemed to returned to the world.

"Who hit you?" He said through his teeth.

"Walt." I said trying to calm down the head rush.

Carter stood up and walked toward where Anubis still had Walt pinned down. Anubis peeled back his arm forming a fist. I panicked. Yes Walt had hurt me. Yes physically and mentally but it wasn't right to get him back. I got up ignoring the head rush and ran towards Anubis. I put my hand on Anubis's fist. He looked up at me and I shook my head no. I got down to where his head and mine were at the same level.

"Don't. It's not going to solve anything. Let's just get to the kitchen. I need an ice pack for my head and then let's just head up to my room and be alone. Ok?" I whispered

"Ok." Anubis replied

We got up and I led him to the kitchen. I walked to the fridge and opened the freezer and pulled out an ice pack wrapped it in a paper towel. I placed it where the bump has grown. When the ice pack touched the bump I winced.

I went to sit next to Anubis but he wasn't there. Two arms wrapped around me and I turned around and stared at him. My vision went all blurry and when it was restored I found myself being carried by Anubis's arms bridal style. He carried me to my room and laid me in his arms while we were on my bed. Anubis took the ice pack from my hand and placed it on the bump.

~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*

**W**

**A**

**L**

**T**

"Sadie do you feel the same way?" I asked

"No Walt. I don't feel the same way." Sadie replied

My heart shattered. _If she didn't feel the same way it's because of the dog. _Anger filled every inch of my body and before I knew it I had Anubis pinned down under me.

"NO! WALT STOP!" Sadie yelled.

But nothing could stop me I just wanted to remove everything that stood between Sadie and me. Starting with him. I peeled my hand back getting ready to punch that dog. But before I could Sadie lunged at me and pinned me. All I thought was _I'm going to kill that dog_. So I let all the anger out of me and I threw Sadie off of me. Then the mutt came for me. I was pinned down and I prepared myself for the punch that was coming but it never did. I opened my eyes and I saw Sadie talking to Anubis calming him down and then they walked out of the dinning room. While Sadie was leaning in for some support from Anubis._ I guess I made her hit her head hard. _Carter came to me. He forcefully pulled myself up and put me on the wall. He didn't know what to say he just pinned me to the wall and he left not looking back. Matt and Nick on the other hand weren't the same as Carter. Matt punched me in the stomach and Nick punched me in the face and then they walked away.

I slid down to the floor. Put my head on my knees and I just sat there.

~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

Walt lunged for Anubis. And then Sadie lunged for Walt. I sat there shocked. _Sadie your so stupid why did you do that._ Nick came by with Sadie in his arms and I asked who hit her and she replied the name that I knew all along.

Walt.

I couldn't move. All the anger didn't let me. Sadie suddenly got up and walked towards Anubis. I saw what she was doing. She was stopping Anubis from hurting Walt. _SAdie always has a way to surprise me but thats her not me._ Sadie soon left with Anubis.

I stood up and walked towards Walt.

I pinned him to the wall. I couldn't bring myself to hurt Walt so I walked away. And didn't look back.

~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

"No Walt. I don't feel the same way." Sadie replied

Even though I already knew that. I was ecstatic still. Sadie was with me. And that's what I always wanted.

I turned to Walt and then there he is lunging for me. I tried to move out of the way but he had me pinned down. My arms on my chest in an X formation. One of Walt's hands had a good tight grip on my arms while the other was ready to punch.

"NO! WALT STOP!" Sadie yelled

I was still pinned down and I almost made my escape when Walt was thrown off of me. I turned my head to the direction that Walt was thrown to. And I saw Sadie on top of Walt. Sadie appeared to be in total control. Walt was struggling out of Sadie's grip but Sadie seemed to not have put any force on her pin she seemed to show no strength whats so ever like she's even stronger than Walt.

_That's my girl._

Walt flipped her over and I saw red.

_Your dead. I will personally see to it._

I could tell that Walt really hurt her. Her eyes shut indicating that Walt use a lot more strength than necessary. Nick returned to earth._ Finally_. He ran to Sadie picked her up and carried her to a chair that wasn't on the ground.

Sadie's fine. Now it's time to deal with the one who started this. Walt. He was still on the floor. I was still seeing red. I ran and pinned him down like he did to me. I moved back my fist and once it reached as far as it could go but then a soft hand was on top of mine I looked up and it was Sadie.

Sadie shook her head. She knelt down and whispered.

"Don't. It's not going to solve anything. Let's just get to the kitchen. I need an ice pack for my head and then let's just head up to my room and be alone. Ok?"

I couldn't believe it. After what this jerk did to her she just let it go. Sadie, my Sadie is many things and most of all she's unique and she always surprises me. She just forgave and forget. She didn't believe in revenge. Well, she did but not he revenge in where someone gets physically hurt more in like the revenge in practical jokes. I admire her.

"Ok." I replied

I can't deny her. I just want us to be together without any interferences. So I let her lead me to the kitchen. She went to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack. She placed it on her head on a winced. I got up and walked behind her. I wrapped my arms around her and she turned in my arms to face me. I carried her bridal style. And carried her to her room. She still laid in my arms and we just laid there on her bed. I removed the ice pack from her head and I placed it on her head.

" Sadie I wish this moment will never end." I whispered to her

" Me too, minus the headache." She whispered back

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%***

**Well what did you think. Review! I'll upload after 3-5 reviews. Hopefully I can fully recover from my writer's block. **

**Shout-out to ArtemisHarryAnimorphisfan96 to find the private joke in the previous chapter and for all her reviews.**

**Sadie's the boss no one questions her only at their own risk. **

**Also shout out to:**

**Lmb111514**

**Schuyler Alexander**

**March150**

**FemaleElite1**

**Gothic Angel From Hell**

**Helloooo It's me**

**For all your wonderful reviews**

**And:**

**To Deathus for you wonderful idea. I'm still trying to find out how to put it in this story. Thanks for you reviews.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update! These weeks have been busy. My school thought it would be nice to get all the 8th graders all panicky about there courses next year as freshmen. I can't think straight. One minute it will be my story then it will be classes. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE KANE CHRONICLES! Rick Riordan does. I just own the pot to this story.**

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~*%~*%*~%*~**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

I woke up to the sound of soft snoring that was next to me ear. I saw his pale arms wrapped around my waist. Holding me next to him. Our chests touching. And my head in the crook of his neck. I slowly moved my head from his neck and placed my head at the same level of his. His black beautiful hair in front of his eyes. My fingers slowly moved them away from his eyes. His eyes flew open and a smile started to form.

"Morning" Anubis murmured

"Morning" I replied

"How's your head?"

"Better. I can hardly feel it anymore"

"That's good. Anything else injured?"

"Nope. It was just my head how about you? You got pinned down pretty hard."

"Nope. He wasn't _that_ strong."

"Sure. If he wasn't _that_ strong than how was it _ME _that helped you out of his grip."

"First of all. I was about to make my escape but before I could you lunged for Walt. Second of all. I admit he had a good grip but not good enough because with the grip he had all I needed to do was turn my hand over and push him off but then you come in as the 'hero' and pushed him off."

"Oh really. As I recall he was about to knock you out cold. Trust me. During one of our combat training sessions Walt punched Josh. Josh is one of our college age trainees and Walt knocked him out and he wouldn't wake up after 3 hours. And we even used all the spells Jaz knows and I repeatedly threw ice cold water all over him. He wouldn't wake up. So I believe you owe me an apology."

"Ok I admit you Sadie Kane a.k.a my girlfriend is the 'hero'. I am sorry."

"Thank you. Now I need to change and so do you. So disappear and I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Ok."

I pecked his cheek before he disappeared. I rolled of my bed and headed for the bathroom. I turned on the shower and I walked out of the bathroom and headed for my closet. I found a pair of black skinny jeans and a white plaid shirt (all cotton of course) then walked to my dresser and pulled out my undergarments. Then I walked off to the bathroom with my clothes in my hand. I stepped in the bathroom and placed my clothes on the counter that there was in the bathroom. I took off my clothes and stepped in the shower.

**~~~ 15 minutes later ~~~~~**

I stepped out of the shower an turned off the water. I grabbed my blue towel and wrapped it around myself. I walked to the sink and started to brush my teeth. I rinsed my mouth and dried my face with a napkin that was next to the sink. I turned around and started to change into the clothes that was on the counter. After I finished putting on my clothes I started to die a streak of my hair blood red. I stepped out and went straight to my bed and took out my combat boots that were under my bed. I put them on. Once that was finished I took my iPod from the dock and put it in my jeans pocket also with my headphones and my iPhone.

"Anubis I'm ready." I said

Anubis appeared in front of me. He was wearing a gray t-shirt that fit well against his chest, black skinny jeans and combat boots.

"I thought you weren't up to date on today's clothing world." I teased

"I was judging a teenager wearing this type of clothes and before he moved on I asked him all about this stuff and I guess I went shopping." He replied

"The death god went shopping I thought I would never see the day. I may die and then you'll see me again."

"Yeah. Yeah. So are we heading downstairs or what?"

"Yeah just let me grab my wand and staff."

I picked up my wand and staff from the floor. They were next to me bed like always. I put them in a enchanted black messenger bag that can hold all type of things. It didn't matter how big or wide anything will fit.

"What's up with the bag?" Anubis asked

"Oh. This well. I can't open a duat locker as well like Carter so I found this spell and then this happened." I answered while showing him my bag.

"Oh. So let's going."

He took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers and we started to walk downstairs. When I remembered that Carter needed to be awakened. You see Carter and I made this deal that when one of us is awake and the other isn't we wake each other up.

"Wait." I said

"What?" Anubis asked

"I need to wake up Carter."

"Ok?"

I started to walk back up the stairs and ran to Carters room knocking on the door and opening it. When I opened it I saw Zia and him in a heavy make out session. I started to smile. Anubis appeared next to me and froze when he saw Carter and Zia. Zia was on top of Carter and Carter was without a shirt. Showing his 'so-called muscles'.

I decided to have a little fun. I quickly pulled out my phone and took a quick but really good picture and then I screamed.

"MY EYES! I'M BLIND!"

Anubis bursted out laughing and so did I. Tears started to from in my eyes. When I stopped laughing I saw a very mad Carter and a very embarrassed Zia.

"I guess you don't need me to wake you up anymore. Zia will take care of it. And Carter put on a t-shirt I'm scarred for life" I teased

Carter put on a shirt that was next to him.

Zia tried to sneak off but I stopped her before she could.

"Oh you are so not leaving I need to understand this." I said

Zia sat next to Carter and Carter wrapped his arm around Zia's waist.

Anubis made a linen type love seat appear and he sat and I sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So. How did you two end up from knowing each other to sucking on each other's faces?" I asked

"It all started…"

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

_**BEEP….BEEP…..BEEP…**_

_**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**_

Ugh. stupid alarm. I pressed the off button and rolled out of bed. I went to the bathroom and splashed cold water to wake me up and it did. I brushed my teeth. Once I finished I stepped out of the bathroom and started to walk towards my closet. I found a pair of shorts and a blue shirt (cotton of course). I put on my sneakers and then I heard a knock on my door. _Who could that be? Probably Sadie we do have that deal to wake each other up._

I walked towards the door and there stood. The most beautiful girl in the world. Her black hair above the shoulders and her kohl lined eyes. She was dressed in a regular jean and a fire colored t-shirt. Zia started to dress as a normal teenager and it took a lot of convincing and 10 Ha~di doors.

"Hi Zia." I said nervously

"Hi Carter. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So what brings you here?"

"Um…"

"Zia you can tell me anything."

"Carter I think I like you" Zia blurted.

She likes me. My heart fluttered at the sound. Then I noticed that I was completely frozen and probably looked stupid.

"Carter if you don't like me then I guess that's ok. I'll move…"

Before she could finish. I ran to her and crashed my lips to hers.

I pulled back and placed my forehead on hers and she smiled

"So I take it that you like me back"

"YES. Gods I wanted to tell you so badly but I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same."

"Well, I do. Now quick question does this mean were boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Awesome"

I kissed her again. But this time I filled the kiss with passion and love and wanting.

Zia deepened the kiss. I let out a soft moan. She pulled my shirt over my head and I went back to kissing her. Always deepening the kiss.

I fell back on my bed and she got on top of me. Never breaking contact with our lips.

Her hands went through my hair pulling me closer to her. Our lips moved in sync. It felt right and I love her. I would never let her go.

"MY EYES! I"M BLIND!" Someone yelled

I pulled away from Zia and noticed Sadie at my door with Anubis. When I looked at them they both started laughing.

"I guess you don't need me to wake you up anymore. Zia will take care of it. And Carter put on a t-shirt I'm scarred for life" she teased

I put on my shirt that was next to me. Zia tried to sneak off Sadie stopped her before she could.

"Oh you are so not leaving I need to understand this." Sadie said

Zia sat next to me and I wrapped my arm around Zia's waist.

Anubis made a linen type love seat appear and he sat and with Sadie on his lap. And wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So. How did you two end up from knowing each other to sucking on each other's faces?" Sadie asked

"It all started…"

I told them everything that happened and Sadie just sat there with a smile on her face.

"Well about time you two started to go out. You know how annoyed I was talking to Zia and then hearing about Carter this and that and Carter going Zia this and that. Gods I was about to lock you both in a closet till you two talked it out."

Sadie said.

"Wait you knew!" I stated

"Of course I did. I just wanted you two to realize it. And now you do. So when is your first date?"

"Um. We haven't talked about it. And on this subject when is you first date?"

"Um. We haven't talked about that yet either."

"See. It's not that easy."

"I got the most awesome idea!"

"What?"

I admit that I was nervous about whatever Sadie was thinking about.

"A double-date. So you know no one feels awkward and you alway's have a friend with you who shares the same problem and you both can get through it."

"I like the idea. How about you Carter?" Zia asked

"I'm up for it."

"Anubis?" Sadie asked

"Sure but where and when?" Anubis asked

"Um… How about friday. We'll meet up here and go to the pizza shop at the corner and then watch a movie?" Zia offered

"Sure" everyone said at the same time

"YAY!" Sadie and Zia squealed

"Gods Sadie and Zia when did you turn into girls?" I asked

"I don't know! Oh gods I'm turning into Liz and Emma! I need to go blow something up and plan a prank!" Sadie yelled and ran out the door

"Im right behind you!" Zia yelled running after her.

"Thanks Carter. Now I got to go find her." Anubis said standing up and walking to the door

"Hey. I got to go find Zia."

"True now let's go look for our girls"

"Right behind you."

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

"Gods Sadie and Zia when did you turn into girls?" Carter asked

I froze. _When did I turn into a girl? When you started to date Anubis. Is this normal? Yes it's completely normal. Oh thank gods. _

"I don't know! Oh gods I'm turning into Liz and Emma! I need to go blow something up and plan a prank!" I yelled and ran out the door

"Im right behind you!" Zia yelled running after me.

I ran down the stairs while Zia went the other way. And come to the library doors I Ha~di them and ran to the front door Ha~ding them too. Then I came to the break room and Ha~died the table, a lamp, and an empty couch.

Bast came running to me. She grabbed my shoulders.

"Sadie are you okay?" She asked

"NO CARTER SAYS I"M TURNING INTO A FREAKIN GIRL LIKE LIZ AND EMMA!" I yelled

Bast understood me. While she was muffin she met Liz and Emma and noticed how there both boy crazy while I was totally the opposite. And she also knew how I feared that I will turn into them.

"That's all?"

"Yeah"

"Ok now I'm going to fix everything up while you go calm down."

I nodded and she headed off fixing everything that I destroyed. I ran to my room and closed the door behind me and planned my prank on Carter. I heard Anubis yelling my name.

"Sadie where are you!" Anubis yelled/asked

I opened the door and he saw me he walked towards me and stepped inside my room closing the door behind him.

"Sadie you ok?" He asked

'Yeah I'm fine." I replied

"So why did you run off?"

"I don't want to turn into a girl who's boy crazy like my mates"

"That's all?"

"Yeah"

"Sadie your not going to turn 'boy crazy' your too you to turn into that."

"I know it's just that it caught me of guard."

"Ok that I can understand."

Zia opened the door and stepped in closing the door behind her.

"You ok Zia" I asked

"Yeah I was caught off guard." She replied

"Yeah me too. I am not a girl well I am but not those girly girl types"

"Me too."

"How dare he call me that."

"I know a way to get him back"

"You do?"

"Yep"

"Spill"

"Ok but Im going to need a couple of shabti's, Felix, and Kuhfu"

Minutes later Kuhfu and Felix came in and I started to explain my prank to Zia, Anubis, Felix, and Kuhfu.

They all nodded in agreement.

This prank was going to be awesome.

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~*~%*~%*~%~*~%~*%~*~%*~%***

**Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

**3 to 5 reviews for the next upload. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do Not own The Kane Chronicles, if I did Anubis would be mine ;)**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

My prank was finally starting. This will show Carter for comparing me to Liz and Emma.

The doorbell rang and I went to go answer it. I knew who it was. It was Liz and Emma. Yeah I know what for saying. _How can Liz and Emma see the mansion? _Well to answer that I placed a spell on the house to be visible to the people I want to be able to see the mansion.

Liz and Emma are a small part of my prank. And very important too.

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

Sadie and Zia seemed to forgive me too easily. This is not the Sadie I know. _Maybe she's grown up and realized that its better to forgive and forget. Sadie always seems to surprise you this may be one of those times. Maybe. Im still suspicious about it. Watch your back you never know what will happen._

The doorbell rang. I turned to see who it was and it was Sadie's friends. I think their names were Liz and Emma. The only thing I know about them is that they're 'boy crazy' as Sadie puts it.

"Liz! Emma! Your'e here." Sadie yelled

"Sadie!" They screamed

They all walked towards the couch. And started to talk about their lives. Liz and Emma now about us being egypt magicians. They actually saw Sadie fight against Nekhbet and Babi (goddess of Vultures and god of baboons).

"Sadie do you know where my chain is? I need it to stay here longer. Oh hi you must be Sadie's friends." Anubis interrupted while stepping into the great room.

"Yeah. It's in my room. It's either on top of the bathroom counter or on my bedside table. And Anubis, Liz and Emma. Liz and Emma this is my boyfriend Anubis." Sadie answered

Liz and Emma looked starstrucked when they saw Anubis. _What is it with girls when they see Anubis? They're completely struck. I don't know and I don't want to know._

"Oh-ah-hi-who-what" Liz and Emma gasped in single syllables

Anubis melted into mist and disappeared.

"Sadie, that's your boyfriend. God he's hot." Liz said

"A god. Yes." Sadie said

"Huh?" Emma asked adding herself into the conversation

"Anubis is the god of funerals and death."

"Oh."

Anubis re-appeared with his chain and sat next to Sadie. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him. I couldn't help but be irritated at that.

"Carter! I can't find my staff! Do you know where it is?" Yelled Zia running towards the great room.

"Um… didn't you have it last night at the training room." I replied

"That's right! I remember now," Zia paused seeming to notice Liz and Emma, "and who are these two?"

"Zia these are my mortal friends Liz and Emma. Liz and Emma this is Carter's girlfriend Zia" Sadie answered

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

"Zia these are my mortal friends Liz and Emma. Liz and Emma this is Carter's girlfriend Zia." I answered.

Recognition shot through Zia's face while she sat next to Carter. She knew why Liz and Emma were here. I saw my mates eyes fill with disappointment. I shook my head. They were disappointed that Carter had a girlfriend. I can still remember the conversations they both had about Carter being 'hot'. I shuddered at the thought. Anubis seemed to notice my shudder.

"You okay, Sades?" Anubis asked

"I'm fine. I just thought of something _disturbing,_" I answered while shooting my friends a pointed look. They both caught the look and giggled." Ok. Well let's get you two settled and then we'll see from there."

"Sure. Lets go." Liz and Emma replied

I started to get off of Anubis's lap but he just grabbed me and pulled me closer to his chest. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Would you girls need help?" He whispered against my ear. Which caused me to shiver involuntarily.

"I doubt that you'll like hearing Liz and Emma talk about boys and couples that are doomed to break up soon back in England." I whispered back against his ear. Which caused him to shiver this time.

"As long as I'm with you. I don't mind. Beside's listening about that will be more interesting than hearing Carter and Zia plan out the lessons for the next month."

"Well, it's your mind. Let's go."

I tried to get up but he still wouldn't let me.

"Anubis if we're going to ruin your state of mind you're gonna have to let me get up so I could show Liz and Emma their rooms."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

I got off his lap and he got off the couch at the same time. He intertwined our hands and I couldn't help but smile.

His smile was beautiful. It reached his eyes like always when he was near me. HIs chocolate brown eyes always filled with love when he smiled and looked even more beautiful against his pale skin. Even just thinking about his eyes made me go lightheaded. It took my friends and a comment from Carter to make me come back to reality.

"Sadie!" Liz and Emma yelled

"Sadie stop drooling, I thought Anubis was only allowed to do that." Carter commented

"Oh, really? You started this," I turned to Zia and I could hear Carter gulp. "Zia did you know that while Carter was looking for you, he -"

"Sadie! I'm sorry just please don't-"

"No! I want to hear this!" Zia yelled, clamping her hand over Carters mouth. Have I told you how Zia started to act more like a teenager. Well, she started to act like one.

"Nah. Now I have something over Carter." I smiled deviously.

"Ugh!" Exclaimed Zia

"Yes!" Exhaled Carter

"Carter that isn't going to stop me from telling Zia. Maybe I'll tell her on friday."

Carter glared at me. I took Anubis's hand and turned around and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Well, aren't you guys coming I thought that you would want to see your room." I yelled towards Liz and Emma

"Coming!" They responded

I walked up the stairs to the fifth floor. The fifth floor is the only floor with spare bedrooms. Once we finally stepped onto the fifth floor, I walked down the hall to the bedroom that would be Liz and Emma's bedroom since they wanted to share. I opened the door and walked in. We charmed the bedroom to have two queen beds, regular pillows (since last time Liz and Emma visited they complained about the headrests), and two bathrooms. The rooms still had the charmed closets and kitchenette; and of course they still had the tv,computer, and sound system. Liz and Emma both collapsed on one of the beds.

"That took forever! I'm out of breath" They both huffed

"Wow. You guys are in really bad in shape. That was nothing try running for 30 blocks." I respond

"Fine you had it harder."

"Sweet."

"So, Sadie when will the 'ruining my state of mind' will start." Anubis asked while a smirked appeared on his face

"OMG! Sadie get this." Emma shrieked

"What?" I shriek back while dragging Anubis to the other bed and sitting in his lap making his arms wrap around my waist and pulling me to his chest. Which I happily leaned into.

"So you remember Alex?"

"Which Alex?"

"Scottsdale, you know the one in homeroom."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Him and Jessica Brooks."

"No!"

"Yep."

"How long?"

"A couple weeks."

"Anyone else?"

"Um… Bryan and Lily."

"Saw that one coming."

"Mr. Sweeps and some social studies teacher in one of the other schools."

"I knew who had his sights on someone."

"Yeah. Um… Bree and Conner."

"Saw that one coming. Come on anyone surprising?"

"Um… don't be mad but Sam and Sarah."

"No! How can he date her! How come he didn't tell me? I talked to him last week and he didn't say anything! Wait, how long?"

"Thats what we said. We don't know why he's dating her. I don't know why he didn't tell you. He came up to us and told us. Two weeks."

"Sadie who's Sam?" Anubis asked titling his head

"Sam is my best guy friend ever since I moved to England. He's practically family! Ugh! He knows I hate her! How can he do this!"

"We don't know Sadie. Every time _she's_ near him, Liz and I become mute and walk away." Emma answers

"Um… I have an answer." Liz said in a small voice

"Well, out with it!" Emma and I yell at the same time

"I asked Sam one day why he was dating her and he said that he's dating her because she reminds him of you Sadie." Liz answers

"I am nothing like her!"

"No, I mean that she. When you left she changed her look. To look more like you and well I guess thats why she reminds him of you. Sadie I think he loves you."

Sam can't love me can he? We're only best friends.

"I need to talk to him. You guys get settled while I think this through."

I got up and walked towards my room. Once there I fell on top of the bed and screamed on the top of my lungs into a pillow.

"Sadie, are you ok?" Anubis asks and pulls me to his lap

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that, he's my best friend and thats all."

"You need to talk to him."

"Yeah I do but I can't just leave everything to just talk to him."

"Well why don't you invite him here. We can protect one more human."

"Are you sure? I don't want this to get weird."

"It's ok with me."

"I love you, you know that right."

"I love you too."

Our lips meet and we separate just sitting in comfortable silence. That is till Carter came yelling for me.

"SADIE!" Carter yells and storms in my room.

Carter barges in while being a wet mess.

"Carter what happened?" I ask innocently trying to stop the laughing and smile from coming out

"What happened! I'll tell you! Felix comes up to me and dares me that I wouldn't be able to drop a coin into a funnel that would be placed down my shirt. So I do the dare and when the coin is about to fall in Felix, Zia, and Khufu shove ice cold water down my shirt! Thats what happened!"

I couldn't help it but I start out in a full laughing spree.

Suddenly Zia comes into my room red faced and tears falling down her face while laughing.

"Sadie you should've been there. Carter screamed louder than a five year old! It was hilarious. Felix is still on the floor laughing and best of all Khufu got it all on tape." Zia explains.

"Wheres the tape there is no way that thing will exist one more second." Carter shrieks

"Anubis catch!" Zia yells while throwing a tape to Anubis. Anubis caught it.

"Anubis to the palace of the gods NOW!" I yell before Carter can stop us.

But just my luck Carter teleports with us. I land in the palace of the gods in Anubis's arms and Carter on the floor. While that all the gods and I mean ALL of them are looking at us strangely.

"Horus catch!" I yell while throwing the tape while Carter tries to stop me.

"What is this Sadie?" Horus asks

"It's a tape that shows something you need to see about your favorite godling."

Suddenly a tv appears with a vcr to show the tape. Carter just stands there frozen.

The tape is playing and it shows Carter with a funnel down his shirt and water being shoved down it and Carter screaming like a five year old. All the gods and I mean ALL of them start laughing their buts off.

"Horus seems like you need to pick a new host. This one is too childish." Set teased Horus.

Horus and Carters face become scarlet red which caused the rest of us to laugh harder.

"Good job Sadie! I'm so proud!" Isis yells which caused more laughter

Once everyone calmed down. Which took a couple hours.

"Carter you disappoint me. Isis will you switch godlings with me?" Horus asks

"Nope! I would like to stick with mine. Thank you." Isis answers

"Fine!"

"Sadie why did you do this to Carter?" Osiris/my dad asks

"I didn't I just had the idea told some other people and they did it not me." I answer

"Sadie you know what I mean. Now why did this happen."

"Ok. Carter called Zia and I 'big crazed'."

"I don't see the problem."

"Dad do I look like a girl that is 'boy crazed'."

"No. I see your point. Carter if I were you I would watch your back."

"Why?" Carter asks suspiciously

"'Cause do Zia and Sadie seem like the girls that do one thing and let it go?"

"No. Dad help me live!"

"I can't help you son. Good luck. I hope you survive" Then my dad disappears

Then all the gods start to disappear well except Anubis of course. Soon the palace of gods was just Horus, Carter, Anubis, and I.

"Anubis can we go home now? I think Horus and Carter are in need of a long chat." I said

Soon Anubis' arms are around my waist and we turned to mist and when we reformed we were in my room.

"Lets go see Zia we need to plan the other one soon." I said and walked towards Zias room.

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~*%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~**

**Well what do you think? Review! I would really appreciate it. If any of you have any prank Ideas please pm me cause I'm in dire need of help.**

**Sorry for the wait. I couldn't write this chapter. I would like one thing then hate it. Finally I sat myself down and told myself to suck it up and write. I started typing this at 9 pm and its thirty past twelve so Ive been typing a lot and deleting and typing… well I should stop ranting and let you review. **

**Please review. I'll try to upload soon! If not Bast would feed me friskies for a whole week.**


	8. Phone call

**I do NOT own The Kane Chronicles.**

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~*%~*%**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

_Ring…_

The phone rang on the other line. I paced through my room fiddling with my staff. I would be in the great room but I did not want to be surrounded by anyone right now.

_Ring…._

How long will it take for him to pick up?

_Ring….._

What was he thinking?

_Ring…._

What am I doing?

_Ring…._

How long will I have to wait for him to pick up?

_"What." _ A voice sneered

"Well, hello to you too." I responded

_"Whatever."_

"Who is this?"

_"Who is this?"_

"I asked first."

_"Does it matter?"_

"It does to me. I asked first, I get answered first."

_"Ugh. You are just like that spoiled brat Sadie."_

Excuse me? Who does this person think they are? Wait how do they know me?

I could hear someone speaking in the background. All I could catch was _who…talking…..phone._

_"Someone."_

More talking in the background _who…..need…name._

_"They won't give it."_

Moving in the background.

_"Hello." _A new voice greeted.

"Finally someone nice." I huffed.

_"Sadie? Is that you?"_

"Yeah. Who's this?"

_"It's me Sam!"_

"Sam! Hey."

_"Hey. What's up? So why are you calling?"_

"Nothing much. Liz and Emma arrived safely a couple days ago. Also, you and me need to talk."

_"Glad Liz and Emma arrived well. What do you want to talk about?'_

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to fly over here. Its getting boring and it doesn't feel like the group is complete."

_"I'll have to ask but if I can, can I bring someone along?"_

"Sure bring anyone you want."

Someone talked in the background _We…leave…..now…late._

_"Ok. Sades I'll call you back with an answer I need to go. Bye."_

"Ok. Bye Sam."

The line went dead.

"You know 'anyone' would be her." someone said behind me

I jumped back and aimed my staff at them. Blue fire come out from the top end.

"Wow. Didn't mean to scare you. Can you put the staff thing away?"

I put my staff down and saw that it was Emma who scared me. She was dresses in black skinny jeans with a white red flower patterned shirt and -what I think- the shoes I told her to lose when we were running for our lives on my 13th birthday.

"Sorry, yeah I know that 'anyone' would be her I was actually hoping that it would be her." I said

"Why?"

"Because then I can show her up. Show her that I'm better. But I also want to tell her to make Sam happy."

"Well we'll know soon when he comes. You do know your going to tell him about you and your magic right?"

"Yeah. I hope Anubis is right that we can protect more people."

"Yeah. Um, Zia said that she wants to talk to you, she's in the library."

"Ok, tell her I'll be right there."

"Ok." She left.

Ugh. I did not want to anything right now but it may distract me till I get my answer.

I walked downstairs to the library where I found Zia hovering over a table with books and scrolls. She was dressed in orange leggings with a red fire t-shirt and some black running shoes.

"Hey, Zia." I greeted

She looked up from one of the books. Her hair was covering the page so I couldn't figure out what she was reading.

"Hey, Sadie."

"Emma said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to talk about the lesson plans."

"Ok. So what did you had in mind?"

We spent the next couple hours organizing the lesson plans for the next couple months. When it was 10:00 pm we decided to get some sleep. I walked upstairs to my room once I reached the door my phone rang. I saw that it was Sam calling me and opened the door without anyone overhearing. I set the phone down on my nigh stand, answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hello." I greeted

_"Hey, is Sadie Kane there?"_

"Your speaking to her."

_"Very funny. So, Sades my parents said yes and my guests parents said yes, as well."_

"Cool, I'll pay for your tickets and I'll send them to you and pick you up from the airport."

_"Sades, you can't pay for the tickets, let me pay half."_

"Trust me Sam, it's not a problem. I won't back down the tickets should me with you by at least tomorrow."

_"Fine, but I'll pay you back Sades and how will they get here tomorrow? You' re on the other side of the world."_

"Magic. Bye."

I hung up. I changed into my pajamas. Which only were a pair of black shorts and a gray t-shirt. I crawled into bed and started to fall asleep. Before I finally fell asleep I felt arms wrap around me.

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~*%~*~%*~%*~%*~%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~*~%*~%*~%*~%~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~*%~*~%*~%*~%**~%*~%~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~*~%*~%*~%~*~%***

**I know I took forever to upload. I'm so sorry! I couldn't think of what to write for this chapter. I'm sorry it took this long. I'll understand if you're mad at me. I know I don't deserve it but can you review? I'm so sorry!**

**To whoever sent me that review about being abused. That made no sense to me, you could get help from since your on the computer, and I already felt bad that I wasn't able to upload but you made it worse.**

**To Female writer-Reader: Thanks for your review.**

**Same as always 3-6 reviews for the next upload. I don't care what if its good or bad. I deserve it from not uploading to quickly.**


	9. Dream

**Hey. Sorry it took me long to upload again but I just finished my ELA and Math State exams. Now I have a month of review for my Science State exam. I won't be able to upload quickly because of all my studying and school. So I'll try to upload frequently. I won't be able to upload frequently till maybe the end of June.**

**Rick Riordan owns The Kane Chronicles I just own the plot to this story. If I did Anubis would be mine!**

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~%*%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~*%*~%*~%~**%~*%~*~%*%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~*%~*%~%*%*~%*~*%~~%*%~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~*~%*%*~**

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

_I was sitting in the great room with Sadie in my lap and I couldn't help but smile at her. She was looking through her different mood playlists. It looked like she couldn't decide between happy and, her new playlist, love. _

_I kissed her head lucky just to have her._

_She smiled and finally decided on her Love playlist._

_She put in her headphones in her ears and closed her eyes. She leaned her head back and onto my shoulder._

_She sighed "Sam."_

_I froze. I shook her._

_"Sades I'm not Sam, I'm Anubis." I said_

_Her eyes flew open and she looked completely terrified._

_"Anubis let me go! I'm with Sam! Not you! Not anymore!" She yelled_

_I wrapped my arms and shook her again._

_"Sades we've been dating! Not you and Sam! You and I!" I yelled back_

_"Not when you decided that I wasn't good enough and we broke up. Now LET ME GO!"_

_"Not until you see sense! It's been you and me all along!"_

_My grip tightened and she started to try to open my arms._

_"Anubis!Anubis! Anubis! Anu-" _

My eyes opened to a worried Sadie.

"Anubis! Anubis,are you ok?" Sadie said

"Sades?" I asked

"Yeah. Are you ok?"

"It was a dream."

"What dream?"

"Something that will never happen and I will never say!"

I kissed her. I kissed her with all my passion and love. She quickly kissed me back with the same passion and love.

When we broke apart, after a couple minutes, we were both panting.

"Sades, I….." I started saying

_Should I tell her now? I want it to be special and memorable cause thats what she deserves._

"Yeah Anubis?" She asked

"I can't wait till later."

"Neither can I. I'm going to get ready for training today."

Sadie got up and picked her clothes for today and walked into the bathroom. I could hear the shower starting.

I stayed in her bed looking at the ceiling.

_How am I so lucky to have her?_

I traveled to the Hall of Judgement and walked towards my room at the very end.

My room wasn't much. It was 25x25. The walls were painted black and white. Two walls black and the other two white. My bed was at the far end corner and my drawers at one side of the room. I walked towards my closet which was recently filled with modern day clothes. I picked a white and black plaid shirt, with black skinny jeans and combat boots. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth. What? Just because I'm a god doesn't mean I don't care about my hygiene. I traveled back to Sadie's' room. She was wearing her usual training clothes, her white linen pajama outfit.

"Hey." I greeted

"Hey. So I sent the tickets already to Sam. He should be here in five days. Which gives us time to make our protection spells stronger and warn everybody to be careful with their magic." Sadie said

"Ok. So should we be on our way to a breakfast or are we going to continue where we stopped?"

I walked closer and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned in and about when we were about to kiss she turned away and ran downstairs.

"No fair!'' I yelled

"I never said yes or no!" Sadie yelled back

I ran after her with my dream completely forgotten and a smile on my face.

**%*~~%*%~*%*~%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~*%~%*~%*~%~*%*~~%*%*~%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~*%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%**

**So thats it for this chapter sorry its short but I don't have enough time to write a really long chapter. Usually I type this and then upload it I don't write it out cause I have no time for that. So I'll try to upload frequently. For anyone who has read my other stories: I am putting Spy and Assassin Academy on hold for now cause I won't be able to write for seven stories. So I am only having three to write for. This one, Reunited, and my fiction press story Who I Am: My Journal. I've had Ideas for my two Fanfic stories and since my Fictionpress story isn't on a schedule I can afford to work on these three for now. **

**I won't be able to upload frequently till possibly the end of June.**

**Same as always 3-6 reviews for the next upload.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys keep encouraging me to keep writing!**


	10. Letter and Double Date

**I do NOT own the Kane Chronicles, sadly :(**

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~**~%*~~*%~%**%~*%~*%~%*~%*~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~%~*%*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~%*~%*~%*~%**%~%*~%*~*%~%**%~*%~*%~%*~*%~%*%*~*%~~%**

**S**

**A**

**M**

"Sam can you check if the mail is here?" My mother yelled from the top of the stairs

"Sure thing." I yelled back

"I got off the couch and put on my black converse. I headed towards the door and stepped out. Little did I know it was a full fledged thunderstorm.

"Swell." I muttered

I walked towards the mail box and took out the mail holding it against my body so it didn't get drenched and I ran back inside.

I sighed once I got inside. I walked up the stairs hearing the thunderstorm beat against the windows and hearing the rain drops hit the wooden stairs and gave my mom the mail.

"Sam, there's a letter for you. From Sadie." My mother informed me

"Oh those must be the plane tickets." I responded

I took the letter from her hands and walked towards my room. The blue and green walls looked darker for some reason. Pictures of Sadie, Liz, Emma, and I covered the walls. A couple of scattered photos of Sarah and I were on them too.

I walked towards my closet and changed out of my wet clothes. I plopped down on my bed and ripped open the letter with my finger. I took out the letter and started to read it.

_"Dear Sam, _

_ Hi. I told you the tickets would get here today. Never underestimate me. Well the tickets are for five days from now. So get off your lazy butt and pack. Yes, I know it's a one way ticket but truth be told I don't know when you'll want to return back to your family so I got a two one way tickets. I've already spoken with your mom about it and since she has some business trips for the gods know how long, she is fine with you staying as long as you want. I will not be meeting you at the airport due to some _certain _reasons, don't worry you'll soon understand. Instead a close friend of my parents will be meeting you and taking you to where I live now. Ask around for an 'Aunt Kitty', she's not really our aunt we just call her that. Who ever your bringing tell them to get off their lazy butt and pack. Oh, make sure him/her parents are okay with staying for, as again, for the gods know how long. Well the business part is taken care of. Well we didn't get to speak for long on the phone, and I'm pretty sure you want to know what's going on. Well some things can't be told but shown so I'm leaving those parts out of this. For the parts that can be told are so much that you might get overwhelmed so I'm giving you the basics. I have met so many people and made so many friends and new enemies. I'm more open minded now. Carter has finally become a teenager and got a girlfriend, thanks to yours truly. Her name is Zia Rashid. She's really cool which is very ironic due to _certain_ reasons, that you will soon know once you get here. Carter and I are pretty much in charged of the household, which everyone understands, even the college aged ones. New surprises everywhere, good and bad. Don't over think all of this to much, everything will soon be explained. Anyway, as I have stated before, get off your lazy but and pack and tell the person your bringing along also. I have really missed you, the group does not feel complete without you, and I miss my partner in crime. Can't wait till you land and get here. _

_ Love,_

_ Sadie_

_P.S, please keep an open mind and if you want to understand everything that will be told to you catch up on your Egyptian mythology, even if you just skimmed them the more you know the better. PLEASE keep an open mind and tell that to the person you are bringing. The tickets are in the envelope. Love ya."_

I looked in the envelope and saw the two plane tickets. I put back the letter in the envelope and placed it on my bedside table. I looked around for my phone and soon started calling Sarah.

_Ring…Ring….Ring…..Ring…Ri-_

_"Hello" _I heard Sarah say

"Hey Sarah." I greeted

_"Hey Sam, so why are you calling?"_

"I got the plane tickets."

_"Oh, so what is it coach, first class?"_

"Sarah it's coach, we only had enough for two coach tickets, remember."

_"Oh, you were serious about that. Anyway, how long are we staying over there?"_

"As long as we want. Well, I want. You have to ask your parents, my mom has business trips for who knows how long and she's fine with me staying over there for as long as I want."

_"Okay, my parents are cool with it. You know how they are. So, anything else?"_

"We leave in five days, so start packing and I have been told to catch up on Egyptian mythology, for some _'certain'_ reasons, and that the more we know the better. Since, apparently there is some weird stuff going on that relates to it."

_"Okay, then. So, I'm going to start packing and listen to videos about mythology. You start packing also."_

"Yes, ma'am. Bye Sarah."

_"Bye Sam."_

I hung up and placed my phone on my bedside table next to Sadie's letter. I walked towards my desk and turned on my laptop. As, I was waiting for it to turn on I walked downstairs to the basement and looked for suitcases. I found two big dark blue suitcases and carried them to my room. I placed them on the floor and zipped them open. I noticed that my laptop turned on, I clicked the little internet icon and searched for videos on mythology after I found one I clicked on it and waited it to load. I clicked on the speakers and headed to my closet and started packing.

_"The most common known gods of Egyptian mythology are Isis and Horus….."_

**S**

**A**

**R**

**A**

**H**

I started packing and listening to videos about Egyptian mythology. What I couldn't understand was why we need to know this but if I'm going to understand more about Sadie I need to learn it.

_"Isis and Horus are the common known gods of Egyptian mythology. In some stories the are portrayed as mother and son but mostly know as sister and brother….."_

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

"ZIA!" I yelled through the hallways

I come to the doors to the library and there she was surrounded by bunch of scrolls.

"Zia! There you are." I sighed

"I've been here all along Sadie. What do you want?" Zia said

"It's six."

"What about six?"

"It's time for us to get ready for out double date which is in one hour."

A wave of recognition went across Zia's face.

"Let me just organize these scrolls."

"No time for that we'll do it later. Now, come on."

I grabbed her hand and dragged her up to my room, where Liz and Emma were waiting for us. Liz and Emma found out that today was our first date so they offered to help by helping us get ready. Emma was helping by picking out our outfits which she went shopping for and didn't come back for hours. Liz was helping with makeup and hair.

"Okay, listen up. I need a half hour to pick your clothes. I want both of you in a shower and coming out in the next fifteen minutes. Sadie you can use your own shower. Zia you use the shower next door. Now MOVE." Ordered Emma

Zia ran out of the room and, I guess, went to take a shower next door. I ran to my shower and took of my clothes and took a shower. In, the next fifteen minutes I was shaved and cleaned to the brink of having no dead skin on me. I really have to stop listening to Carter when he's in one of his geek modes.I stepped out and put on the white robe that was hanging on the wall.

"That took you 10 minutes. Good, now sit next to Zia and Liz will blow dry your hair, I'm putting on the last finishing touches to your outfits." Emma said never moving her eyes from the closet.

I sat next to Zia, who was in the same robe as me and sat in one of the desk chairs that Liz must've brought in here.

"Okay, girls don't move and your hair will be perfect." Liz ordered

I closed my eyes and let Liz do her magic. Not really but you know what I mean. I must've zoned out cause I noticed that Liz was spraying hairspray on Zia and I.

"Done. In only fifteen minutes." Liz exclaimed.

"Okay, now be careful and do NOT look in the mirror till you have your clothes on. Sadie on the left side of your bed is your clothes and Zia on the right side are yours. Now chop chop."

I looked at my outfit and I could've kissed Emma. She picked out a white long sleeve shirt and a black skirt with a gold belt that goes with it. I loved it. I started to change into my undergarments and soon quickly changed onto the perfect outfit that Emma picked out. Once I was done I looked at what Zia was wearing and she looked absolutely beautiful.

Her dark hair was in curls and it looked longer just below her shoulder cascading down perfectly. Liz put some eyeliner on her and her amber eyes popped gorgeously she had no blush on and her tan skin just blended in perfectly. She wore a blood red long sleeve shirt that complimented her curves and chest, a black skirt like mine but instead of a gold belt her belt was white.

"Sadie you look beautiful." Zia complimented me

"So do you, you look absolutely beautiful Zia." I complimented back

"Okay, I'm back. Ah aren't I wonderful! You two look perfect and so would your dates, if I must say so myself." Emma said suddenly coming into my room.

"Where were you? I must add that yes you are wonderful." I said

"I went to help out your dates pick out outfits to wear."

"Oh. Are they ready?"

"Yep, they are waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay, ready Zia?"

"Ready, Sadie."

"Let's go."

We both headed out and towards downstairs. Where my first date with Anubis would begin.

_Is it good that I can feel my heart pounding in my chest?_

**~*%*%~%*~%*~*%%*~*%~*%~*%*%~*%~*%~*%*%~%*~%*~%*%*~*%~%**~%%*~%*~%*~*%%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%*~*%*%~*%~%*~%**%~%*~%*~%*~%*%*~%*~*%~*%~%*~*%%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~**%~*%~%*~%*~%*~%***

**So the next chapter is their first double date. School has been hectic. I'm sorry that this is late. Anyway if any of you have any ideas to what should happen on there date feel free to tell me and I'll make sure that all the credit goes to you. Thank you to all my reviewers you guys are awesome! Oh and has anyone read the Serpents Shadow? I have already and to say that the book was amazing is an understatement it was more than awesome it was…. there are no words to describe it. I won't give out any spoilers to the people who haven't read it. But has anyone notice that Rick keeps hinting about 'other gods', 'other magic', and 'other forces' my friend and I are like 'do a crossover already'. Which is possible since well the people who have read know what happened and someone wasn't taken care of. So there is the possibility of a crossover and continuing of The Kane Chronicles but most likely like a sequel series like The Heroes of Olympus. If you have any thoughts on The Serpents Shadow feel free to pm me and we can go talking about it for hours.**

**Same as always 3-6 review for next upload**


	11. The Date Part 1

The two girls walked downstairs, both of their hearts pounding. Taking slow breaths to calm their nerves. Thoughts kept running through their head. _'Will monsters attack?'_ and thoughts like _'Will any gods interfere'_. The two girls were both dressed beautifully.

The blonde, Sadie Kane, dressed in a white long sleeve that complimented her curves and chest, and a skirt that reached her thigh, a gold belt that went on her waist and lastly black flats. Her date that evening, Anubis, took in a gasp of air when he saw her. Simply to him, she was the most beautiful girl, even though she was beautiful on a normal day but today her beauty trifled.

Anubis, was dressed in a matching outfit to Sadie. WIth a white v-neck that complimented his muscles, black skinny jeans, black dress shoes, and to top it all off a black leather jacket. It gave him a vibe that certainly could attract any girl,

but the only girl he was trying to attract was Sadie Kane. Even though he already had her, he never wanted Sadie to lose interest in him, which was impossible.

The other girl, Zia Rashid, was dressed in a blood red long sleeve shirt that complimented her chest and curves, with the same black skirt as Sadie, simple red flats, and a white belt. Her date that evening, Carter Kane, was dressed in red dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows that did compliment his muscles, black skinny jeans, black dress shoes and a white leather jacket. He was simply handsome. He was grateful for Emma and her fashion sense, without her he would still be panicking on what to wear.

When Carter saw Zia, he had same thoughts as Anubis, she was simply beautiful, more beautiful than her on a normal day, but both boys knew that they liked their girls on a normal day better.

All four teens were nervous. Worrying about things normal and un-normal.

Well, we could just say that this date would be a very memorable one.

**~%*~%*~%**~%*%~*%~*%~*%~*%*%~*%~*%~%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%*%~*%~*%~%*~*%~*~%*%~%~%*~%*~%**~%%*~*%~%~*~%*~*%~~*%*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~*%~%*~%*~%*~%*~~%*%*~~**

**I am so sorry about the three-four month wait! You cannot believe how sorry I am! Even though school was over I had to do a bunch of stuff to get into ELA Honors, and I'm going into freshman year of High school and adding to the fact that I'm only 13 I have been under a lot of stress. I have simply had no motivation for the date and I'm sorry about that, I've also had writers block. I finally got inspiration from a family trip I had last weak, and literally I just stared at the ocean and I got inspiration (cliche right?) **

**5-10 reviews for next update**

**I am so sorry for the long wait.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just felt bad that I haven't written anything for three-four months.**

**Also! What pov do you guys want for the next chapter. I have no idea who's pov I will use. I may do a third pov like this chapter, but what do you guys think? Tell me in your review**


	12. Author update

Hello! It's me! Wow it's been a while, huh? Been like two years, if I think about it. Well, let's get down to business.

I will be continuing this story.

Plain and simple, I'm going to finish them.

Sorry about no updates in two years but I lost track and sight of where this story is going to go forth. So that is when I just had no motivation to write and then just stopped writing. Then I told myself I have to continue cause it's my job to finish the ideas I believed in and posted. I just...never got around to actually start writing them out. In other words, I procrastinated. I procrastinated like I have never procrastinated before. Well I have procrastinated greatly before; tell that to my last minute summer break projects that made me do so poorly in my classes. I mean, it's not hard for me to read a 300-page book but I just never really feel like reading things people are forcing me to read.

Anyway, before I get sidetracked again, I will continue. I don't know when exactly I will update again with an actual chapter but trust me it's coming. I already have sight of where this story is headed…it's just going to take me a while to write down my thoughts and put them in a chapter.

But, I will be stripping the story from the beginning to its current chapter and re-writing it.

I started writing my fan fiction when I was thirteen and currently I am fifteen. I've changed. My writing has changed and so have my ideas. I'm not thirteen anymore. And frankly whenever I look or even think about the chapters I have written I just cringe and feel disgusted with myself. This also contributes as to why I haven't gotten around to writing new chapters.

But to stay with the point I will be continuing.

I am NOT going to take down the story and repost it.

I will write new chapters and while writing new chapters I will be replacing the old ones with newly written chapters. Still the same chapter just better in the quality of how it was written.

So, that's all I have to say, for now at least.

Expect new chapters, not too soon but soon. Maybe in January? It depends how quickly I can form chapters.

Thank you to everyone who has stuck by and followed and favorite this story as well as reviewed.

To the new ones thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites.

I'll see you guys soon.

Any questions? Please, feel free to message me.

Happy Holidays!

Boop,

Delia


End file.
